Let the Real Games Begin
by smurfette81013
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Allies! Harry and Katniss have made it out of the arena, and managed to make Snow think it was all his idea. Now they have wedding plans, treason, the Quarter Quell and Harry's time to deal with. The Capitol won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen and Harrison Potter-Peverell-Black, victors of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, were finally on their way home. They were on a train, speeding at two hundred miles-per-hour to their District, number Twelve. With them was their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket, their Capitol escort.

The young soon-to-be-married couple were beyond ecstatic. They had done the impossible; winning the Games together. They had also secretly gotten two other tributes, Rue and Dylan, out of the arena alive, although almost nobody knew that those two were still alive.

The two had been dragged to countless parties and various charity functions, none of which were remotely useful. They knew that people just wanted to brag that the 'couple on fire' was at their party, or supporting their cause. They were supposed to be home in District Twelve three weeks ago, but they couldn't say no to the rich citizens of the Capitol, because they could become sponsors for next year's tributes.

"I can't believe we're finally leaving," Katniss muttered into her fiancé's shoulder.

"I've missed them all so much. It's odd, not being with them." Harry admitted.

"Rue and Dylan will be there," Katniss whispered, almost too softly for Harry to hear what she said.

"Of course, we'll have to de-bug the houses before they come home." Harry said. Katniss grinned at him.

"They're going to live with us?" Katniss asked excitedly, drawing Haymitch's attention.

"Who is?" He asked his new neighbours.

"My family and the Hawthornes." Katniss said happily. She had gotten much better at lying since meeting Harry. He had also begun teaching her Occlumency to help keep the nightmares away. She had learned that her fiancé (she still loved saying that) kept his nightmares away using the art of keeping one's mind organized and hidden, so she was determined to try.

"I just hope it's big enough; otherwise we'll have to use both of our houses." Harry admitted. The homes in Victor's Village were large, but nothing compared to Potter Manor, or even Grimmauld Place.

"Didn't you hear? The capitol is paying to have a new house made, large enough for you two, your families and even future children!" Effie said happily. Harry and Katniss hadn't even discussed having sex yet, let alone children. Effie seemed oblivious to their blushing faces though, which meant they only had to deal with Haymitch and his guffaws. Harry was tempted to conjure a roll of Duct Tape and secure the older man to the sealing with a gag over his mouth, but he knew Katniss and Effie wouldn't approve. That and he didn't want to have to ward his bed just to keep psychopathic muggles away from him while he was sleeping.

Katniss seemed to know just what he was thinking, and sent a disapproving glance at him. She knew that the pranks he and Gale played were harmless, when done to the normal citizens of District Twelve. Haymitch on the other hand…

"So Effie, when will we be arriving home?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"In about half an hour. Oh, before I forget to tell you, you'll be staying in the house next door to Haymitch's until the construction is done." Effie informed.

"How long will that take?" Katniss asked. She wanted to get her family into their new home ASAP.

"Another week, ten days at most." Effie answered, happy to know something they didn't for once.

"Alright then," Harry said, pulling out his new book. He had been trying to create a spell to get all of his things from England over to Panem, but without his wand, he didn't want to risk testing them out. He had written all of the spell incantations and theories in the book, and often had Katniss read it over with him to make sure he did some of the more common math formulas correct. He pulled out his pen from his pocket and began working on another theory. The problem with some of the other theories he had come up with was that they would work to summon things from Panem, but summoning them from England was completely different.

Harry tapped the end of his pen against his bottom lip, deep in thought. He didn't notice as Katniss began to read over the math he'd done.

"This one seems like it'll work," She said, making him jump.

"You think so?" He asked. He wasn't done with the math quite yet, and he still had to find an incantation that would work, but Katniss seemed to think it would work.

"This one's the most specific. It concentrates on both the items you want as well as where you're getting them to. The others were much vaguer, and the math was sketchy. This one could work, with the right wording." She explained.

"I thought so too," Harry said with a grin. She was amazing at math, and had a natural gift for Arithmacy, even if she didn't know it. His fiancée was a brilliant young woman.

About fifteen minutes away from their stop, Harry put his notebook away and went to his room to pack up his things. He had a _lot_ more things now than he did before winning the games because so many people were giving the happy couple 'gifts', which were really just advertisements. Harry brought most of them along though, as the medicine, clothes, jewelry and books could all be useful. Things like contacts and cosmetics were also kept, just in case he needed a disguise but was unable to use glamours.

When they arrived at the station, the first people Harry noticed were his family. The second the doors opened, the people of District Twelve surrounded the new victors, but quickly parted to allow the Everdeens and the Hawthornes through.

Because the homecoming was televised, Rue and Dylan weren't mentioned, but it was clear that they were wanted there. Katniss's mother and sister clung to her, bawling their eyes out, babbling happily. Harry picked Posy up and hugged her close while Hazelle wrapped her arms around him, telling him all about what had happened while he was gone, as well as how happy she was that he and Katniss were home safe. Once Hazelle was done, Harry turned to the three brothers, who practically tackled him and Posy. Gale was by far the most composed, but was still unwilling to remove his arm from around Harry's shoulder in a half-hug.

After the homecoming segment, the camera crews followed the victors to their new home. They victors had flat out refused to take the car, preferring to walk hand-in-hand, alongside their family. They told the reporter that walking make them feel more at home, like normal members of society. It was obvious that the reporter didn't see why they didn't want to indulge in the benefits that came with being victors, but didn't press the matter.

When they got to the house, Harry cast several wandless and silent wards, most of which prevented murder, spying and bugging (as in little recording devices). Once he was satisfied with the warding scheme he put up, be took the key from Haymitch and unlocked the house, entering very unceremoniously, much to the reporter's disliking.

"C'mon in." Harry said to the family. Posy ran into the house excitedly, almost knocking over the umbrella stand. Harry was reminded of Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphagus who hated her first name. Posy was just as cheerful and brightly-dressed as the young Auror. Harry was just glad that was where the resemblance ended. If Posy knew how to swear like Tonks did, they'd have to tape her mouth shut after washing it out with soap. Then again, Tonks had learned to watch her mouth, especially now that her son, Teddy, was in his 'repeat everything mommy and daddy say' stage.

Katniss couldn't help but gape at how large the house was. She knew it wouldn't fit the whole family, but it was several times bigger than her old house. And to think, they were building a new house just down the road that was even bigger. Normally she didn't care about the size of houses, because all the houses in the seam were all mostly the same size, but now she could have as big a family as she wanted. She still didn't want to bring kids into a world in which they could be reaped and sent to fight to the death though.

After touring the house, the family split rooms up. It was decided that Apolline, Hazelle and Posy would share the bedroom on the main floor, near the kitchen. Rory and Vick were sharing a slightly smaller room just above the kitchen. Katniss and Prim were in the room above Katniss's new study, and Gale and Harry were sharing the room next-door. Rue was going to stay in Katniss and Prim's room, and Dylan would share with Harry and Gale. It would be a little cramped, but after finding out that the beds would turn into bunk-beds, it became much better. Harry went back down to his study, looking at all of the capitol computers and gadgets that were there for his temporary use. The first thing he did was check the date. Everyone he had spoken to just told him not to worry about it, to enjoy his time in the Capitol, or that it didn't matter because it would only remind him that he was getting older. Harry of course, thought that was completely idiotic.

It was Thursday, August 26, 2379. What Harry wanted to know though, was whether he'd gone into the future, or into a different dimension. That was one of the two variables he was missing for his spell. Time and distance. He logged on to the computer using the temporary password that had been written on the corner of the screen and got to work. If history from when he was from was the same, then he knew what the answer to his little dilemma was.

He was absolutely dumbfounded when he typed in the Google address and the website popped up. He typed in the year 'World history-1997' and hit the search icon. A few ads for Capitol products popped up, but he got what he was looking for. Everything he remembered was there. Atlantis 18's launch into space, the crazy English lady getting permission to use her dead husband's sperm, 'The Empire Strikes Back' Special Edition, and the Oklahoma City bombing.

Harry knew that the Camera crews were interviewing the family, but that didn't stop him from erasing the history on the computer and running out of the study, searching for Katniss. He found her in the kitchen, trying to escape a reporter.

"So, Ms. Everdeen, what do you think-ʺ He began, before Harry cut him off.

"Katniss, I need to talk to you." She smiled at him, before putting on a fake apologetic expression.

"I'll be back in a sec," She told the stubborn, pink-haired man.

Harry pulled her into the study and pulled out his notebook.

"The situation is a bit better than I thought." He said, before launching into an explanation of what he had found and how much simpler the equation would become.

"So, you didn't get sent into a different dimension, just forwards in time three hundred and eighty years." She simplified, making sure she understood.

"Exactly," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Talk about an age difference," she muttered, before going back to the kitchen to finish the interview. Harry heard her and laughed. Leave it to Katniss to think of that.

Author's note: Hay people! Thanks for all the support you gave me with the first story. I love each and every review I get. Also, I figured 380 years was enough time for Harry to jump back, simply because I always though the Huger Games trilogy would take place 300-400 years from not. If you disagree with the August 26th part though, let me know and I'll take it back into consideration. Also, please vote on the poll! It's for my Fem!Luke/Percy story, and I would appreciate the input. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Harry and Katniss snuck out of their house. They had sent Gale to Harry's house the night before to 'check on the leak in the roof'. That had become code for 'go tell Dylan and Rue whatever I said'. Gale had come back an hour later, claiming that the leak had gotten worse. He joked that it was because the house missed its owner and needed an excuse for Harry to go back to it. Harry's response to that remark was very mature. He stuck his tongue out.

The couple remained silent as they made their way to Harry's house. They felt no need to speak, because they knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. The first thing Harry did when they reached the home was place silencing charms around it. He would add the muggle repelling charm when the whole family was there so he could key them into the ward. He had made a mistake with that ward before, and he really didn't want a repeat.

The second he had finished, Katniss burst through the door, sprinting to where she knew the two would be. They were more than just family. Harry didn't know this, but she considered them her babies. She had taken care of them just like a mother would, and when she thought of them, she felt the same way her mother did when she thought of Katniss and Prim.

Rue had heard the couple walk in (more like barge in), and came running out of her room, wearing one of the dresses Harry had gotten for Prim. The two girls collided in the hallway, laughing, hugging and crying all at once.

"I'll never understand women," Harry told Dylan, before pulling the younger boy into a hug. Dylan hugged back, still amazed that Harry really cared about him. Dylan and Rue were much like Katniss in the sense of how they felt about Harry and Katniss. Rue had woken from one of the best dreams of her life, terrified, because she had dreamt that Harry and Katniss were her parents. The poor girl felt as though she was betraying her real parents by dreaming such a thing until Dylan told her that he'd been having similar dreams. The two had been too scared to tell Gale about their dreams, because they knew that he told the couple about what they told him. They were worried about how Harry and Katniss would react.

Harry and Dylan ended up on the floor too, seeing as how Katniss and Rue tackled their legs, making them fall. The girls were lucky that the boys could more or less control where they fell so that their attackers wouldn't get squished.

Harry immediately drew Rue into a hug, holding her as close as possible. He had more or less the same feelings for the children as Katniss did, but he had never given it much thought because there were always other things on his mind.

"I missed you daddy," Rue said, caught up in the moment. Everyone froze. Rue was terrified. The shocked look on Harry's face had brought her back to reality, realizing what she had just said. She was about to take the statement back and hide her face in shame when Harry pulled her closer.

"I missed you too baby." He whispered into her curly brown hair. Harry had never had a parent to look up too, but he somehow knew what a father's love for his child, or children was like. Harry pulled Dylan into a hug as well, holding both of his children close. Katniss wrapped her arms around her family as well, hugging her new family close.

"Does this mean we can come live with you guys now?" Dylan asked timidly, as if afraid the answer would be a definite no.

"We'll be living here for the time being. Once the new, bigger house has been built and all of the reporters are gone, we'll move out, but for now, it's not safe for you two to leave here." Harry said.

"What about the others?" Rue asked.

"Your aunts and uncles will be staying with us in the house in victor's village with us once it's been built, but it's their decision whether they want to stay next to Haymitch for the week, or if they want to come back to their old houses for the week." Katniss said. The family hadn't discussed the situation yet, and to be honest, they couldn't without reporters hearing what they were saying and doing a segment on it.

"We should come up with a way of asking so that it doesn't offend the Capitol." Harry said. He had an idea, but he wanted to know if Rue and Dylan could think of one. They needed to be cunning and manipulative, just like their mom and dad if they wanted to survive the real world on their own someday.

"What if you decided to stay here as a way to say goodbye to the place, and convinced the rest of the family to do the same?" Rue suggested.

"Or, you could come here during the day in order to 'fix the leaky roof' and get the house ready to be sold or rented. The other families could do the same, added on to wanting to say goodbye to the homes." Dylan said, adding on to Rue's plan.

"Actually, that last plan would work. Gale's been joking about a leaky roof in front of the camera, so this would give us the perfect excuse."

"Do you still have those Capitol cosmetic kits, Harry?" Katniss asked. She didn't want her babies to be cooped up in the house the whole week. If they were anything like her, they'd go nuts. They must already be nuts after spending just over three weeks in the house.

"Of course," Harry answered, looking at his kids in thought. How should he disguise them?

* * *

"We look just like you!" Rue said excitedly, looking at her new reflection in the mirror. Dylan and Rue's hair had been dyed black, and green contacts inserted to that they could be passed off as Harry's relatives from District Four. Harry had used magic as well as cosmetics to lighten Rue's dark skin into a tan, and just cosmetics on Dylan. Harry had even given them fake scars on their hands and wrists so that they could pretend they'd been fishing their whole lives.

"That's the idea baby," Harry told his 'daughter'. There had been a real fishing boat accident in District Four, but nobody knew who was on the boat, so Harry had enlisted the help of Finnick Odair to make it look like Harry's best friend/honorary brother had been on the boat with his parents, and that the will specifically stated that his little brother and sister were to be entrusted into Harry's care. It had taken a little while for Harry to convince Finnick that Rue and Dylan were alive, but once Harry had used a portkey keyed to take him to Finnick's house, the man believed the young wizard.

Aelia and Felix Castellan [AN: I couldn't resist] would be arriving by train to District Twelve at noon. The two were being escorted by their new guardian's friend Finnick, but were too grief-stricken to leave their rooms. Harry would be taking them by portkey onto the train just before their arrival before apparating back to his house to meet them at the train station, offering his condolences.

Finnick had purchased some clothing and little trinkets, like Harry had recommended, and was being reimbursed at the station. The Victors figured it would be suspicious if two children moving to a new District in order to live with their brother's best friend without bringing the belongings that meant the most to them.

When Katniss asked Harry about the reaping, the children had nearly had panic attacks. They knew that if they had to go into the games without their 'parents' that they wouldn't last long. This prompted a trip to the bank as well as the justice building. Harry exchanged two of his gold galleons for six thousand dollars, making a very large 'donation' to the Capitol. The receptionist and Head Peacekeeper were very understanding when Harry told them the conditions behind the donation. 'Aelia', 'Felix', Rory, Vick, Posy and Prim would never have to worry about their names being in the reaping again.

By the Harry had to portkey Rue and Dylan onto the train to meet with Finnick, he was exhausted. Katniss had been cleaning up around the house, since Gale didn't seem to understand the concept, so she was almost as tired. That could be blamed on nightmares though. It could also be blamed on something else, but the Capitol knew that Harry and Katniss had no intentions in having children until they'd settled into the marriage though, so those rumors wouldn't be going too far.

"Alright kids, I want you to hold this pen, and don't let go." Harry told the children.

"Is this another portkey?" Rue asked. It was nothing like the gold coins they had used to get out of the arena.

"Yes, it is. It's going to take you to your room on the train. Finnick is 'escorting' you to the train station here in Twelve. Katniss and I will be picking you up there. Now, do you remember the backstory?" Harry asked, taking their minds off of the portkey.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few minutes." Katniss said, kissing her children on their heads.

"The portkey will be going off in three, two, one." Harry said, grabbing the pen.

Harry and his children felt the familiar tug, as well as the spinning that came with traveling by portkey. Over the years, Harry had gotten better at landing on his feet when traveling by Floo and by portkey. Rue and Dylan had only traveled by portkey once though, and if Harry hadn't caught them, they would have fallen on their faces.

"Thanks dad," Rue and Dylan said in unison. They turned and grinned at each other. Harry laughed, getting Finnick's attention.

"Hello kiddies," Finnick greeted happily. He was glad that the two of them were okay, but he was pissed at Harry for keeping so much information from him. It made the slightly older Victor feel better when Harry admitted that Haymitch and Effie weren't aware that Rue and Dylan had made it out of the arena alive.

"Holy crap they look different," Finnick muttered, circling the two teens like a vulture.

"No shit Sherlock," Harry muttered.

"Who's Sherlock?" Finnick asked, his voice showing his young age. Harry often forgot that Finnick had better hearing than Haymitch. He'd have to watch his mouth around Finnick.

"Sherlock Holmes is a fictional detective from books written between the late 1800s and the early 1920's. My family's been saying that since for centuries."

"If I ever need help writing a history report, I'm going to you." Harry heard Dylan mutter.

"Now Felix, be polite to your new guardian," Rue teased.

"You're one to talk Aelia." Dylan retorted, sending the group into a fit of laughter.

"Alright kids, I'll see you at the station," Harry said, having gotten control over his laughter. He activated the portkey once again, and dizzily made his way back to his house.

Katniss greeted him with a kiss seconds after he touched down, asking him why he was out of breath.

"The kids were joking around," He told her, before repeating the conversation. It wasn't nearly as funny as the first time though.

At eleven forty, the couple made their way to the train station. Harry had his usual style of attire on, with a dark green button-down shirt, blue jeans and black converse on his feet. Katniss was wearing the outfit Rue had picked out for her, a black and pink sundress with a pair of pink converse on her feet.

The couple knew that there were cameras around, since the demand for footage of the star-crossed lovers hadn't gone down. Harry made sure to look sad, and Katniss did her best to comfort him. The urge not to hug their children as they got off the train with Finnick was almost unbearable, but they knew that it would blow their cover if they did. Rue however played the 'depressed little girl' card, launching herself into Harry's arm, babbling almost incoherently about how much she was going to miss her parents and brother. Harry let the camera get some footage of him with watery eyes, comforting Felix and Aelia. The Capitol would eat it up and he knew it. Katniss caught on to what he was doing and joined in; comforting the children as if she had known them their whole lives. Felix was able to hold himself together in front of the camera, but accepted Katniss's hug.

Finnick followed the new family to Victor's village, where Haymitch had invited him to dinner. He, Harry, Gale and 'Felix' intended to spend the day out in Twelve, getting to know each other, the locals and their way around the District.

The reporters wanted to get an interview with Harry and Katniss's new wards, but Harry refused to allow that, stating that the children needed time to get over the loss of their family before they could be interviewed. The reporters saw the truth in Harry's statement, but they were unrelenting. After about twenty minutes, Harry had full out kicked them off his temporary property and told them that if they set one foot, or sent a single camera, microphone or any other device onto any of his family's property, he would request a restraining order from President Snow himself. Harry introduced the newcomers to the family, who welcomed them in instantly. All in all, it had been an extremely productive day, so the group decided that they'd take the rest of the day off, getting to know the newest members of the family, as well as the newly appointed 'Uncle Finnick'.

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone. I posted my Fem!Luke/Percy story, so be sure to check it out. It's called 'The Titan's Promise'. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, and I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore the Hunger Games Trilogy and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

Chapter 3

"So, what's the plan for today?" Finnick asked as he bounded down the stairs of the overly-crowded house.

"I don't know what the girls have planned," Harry began, looking up from the frying pan full of bacon (the best thing in the universe) "But Gale, Vick, Rory and I are going to show you and Felix around the District." He continued, placing a mug of coffee in front of the other man.

"Didn't you tell him the plan yesterday?" Katniss asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, but Finnick's memory is fading. That's what happens when you get old after all." Harry said, looking completely serious.

"But I'm only twenty-four!" Finnick protested, glaring mildly at Harry.

"I know! Most people live for seventy-five years though, so your life is 1/3 over!" Harry said.

"Harry, stop scaring Uncle Finnick." Posy said.

"At least one person in this house likes me," Finnick muttered.

"Aw, it's okay Finnick. Prim loves you." Katniss said, spoiling her sister's crush.

"Katniss, stop trying to make me feel better," Finnick said, rubbing his temples.

"Fine, grumpy butt." Katniss snapped, placing a bowl of yogurt with fruit in front of Posy.

"It's not his butt that's grumpy, Katniss. It's the rest of him." Gale said, walking into the kitchen, his hair glistening with the water droplets left over from his shower.

"Is it pick on Finnick day or something?" He asked.

"Nope, that's next Tuesday." Vick replied as he joined his family in the kitchen.

"Don't be mean to the guest." Apolline said, grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"Save it for Tuesday," Hazelle added, smiling at her sons.

"If this is how it is in this household every day, remind me not to visit often." Finnick muttered, adding a few sugar cubes to the bitter drink.

"That's fine; we'll just visit you at your house. Make it a little more interesting." Rory said before taking another bite of bacon.

"Why do you people hate me?" Finnick asked.

"Because we looooove you, Uncle Finnick." Posy said, taking a bite of yogurt.

"Don't even think about it," Prim snapped at Gale, Rory and Vick. They were about to make a comment on just how much she _loved_ Finnick. The whole family burst out laughing.

"So, where are Felix and Aelia?" Finnick asked.

"Getting ready for the day," Harry responded. He had taught the two how to do some of their own make-up, so the non-glamour work could be done without Harry's assistance.

"No we're not," Rue said in her well-practiced District Four accent.

"We were marking 'pick on Finnick day' on the calendar." Dylan said, using the same accent.

"I cannot catch a break," Finnick muttered.

*Page break*

"So, let's tour the Seam first, then we'll go to the meadow, and over to town. After that, we can get some dinner at the Hob."

"What's the Hob?" Finnick asked.

Sensing a long and illegal explanation, Harry set up confusion wards around the group so that anyone that saw or heard the group wouldn't recognise the people talking, or the words being spoken.

"District Twelve's black market," Gale began.

"Katniss and I used to go hunting in the woods between Districts Twelve and Thirteen, and some of the game we caught was sold or traded at the Hob. Greasy Sae's beef stew is actually wild dog stew, and the wild dog is courtesy of me and Katniss."

"You guys eat wild dog?" Dylan asked. That hadn't come up on the list of things people in Twelve ate.

"It's meat, isn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry, she ran out of wild dog a few weeks ago. Now it's wild turkey. That's easy enough for anybody to get." Gale said.

"How are they going to catch a wild turkey?" Finnick asked. He knew for a fact that snare and weapon training wasn't standard in Twelve.

"You wait for one to come close and stab it in the eye with a stick." Gale said.

"Or you throw a kitchen cleaver at its neck." Harry said.

"That's Sae's favourite way of killing them. Instant death and it makes them easier to gut," Gale said, pretending not to notice Finnick and Dylan's wide eyes.

"So, this is my old house," Gale said as they reached his home.

"How did a family of six fit in there?" Finnick asked, looking at the small house (more like a shack) in surprise.

"There were only ever five of us at a time. Mom was pregnant with Posy when Dad died." Gale explained.

"Oh, sorry," Finnick said, feeling bad about bringing the subject of Gale's dead father up.

"It's fine, you didn't know," Gale said, leading them inside. A thin layer of dust covered everything that hadn't been removed. Everything with sentimental value was in Harry's house, ready to be moved to the big house.

"So, this is the average home in District Twelve?" Dylan asked, sweeping up a bit of dust with his finger.

"For the miners it is. The homes in town are bigger and further from the mines, so they don't get as much of this coal dust." Gale said. It was close to the truth. His family had more kids than average, so they weren't financially well off at all. If it weren't for hunting and trading at the hob, Gale's whole family would be dead and he knew it.

He didn't say this to Dylan and Finnick though.

"So," Harry said, clapping his hands together. "I think we can skip the Everdeens' house, since it's pretty much the same as this one, so let's move on to my house." he finished, pulling their guest and his 'son's' attention away from Gale.

Dylan had already been to Harry's house, so Harry led Finnick around his house.

"So, what are you going to do with the place now?" Finnick asked, looking around the home that was now filled with the Hawthornes' and Everdeens' things.

"I might rent it out or something; maybe sell it to a newlywed couple." Harry replied. He hadn't really thought about what he'd do with it.

"I guess I could use it for storage too," Harry said as an afterthought.

They met up with Gale and Dylan outside of the house once Finnick's tour of the house was done.

"So Harry, I noticed you don't have any pictures of your other family," Finnick said as they made their way to the meadow.

"Yeah, I don't have many. The ones I've seen are missing though," Harry said, looking down at his shoes. He missed his friends from England a lot, and without the pictures it was even harder.

"Maybe they're locked up in a trunk somewhere," Dylan said, having no idea that he was right.

"They are, bud. The problem is that the trunk is missing. It had almost all of my things in it, but now it's gone."

"Is that what you and Katniss have been working on? Finding the location of the trunk and getting it back?" Gale asked. Whenever he asked Katniss about the matter, she would tell him that it was Harry's business and that it wasn't her place to tell.

"That's exactly what we've been working on," Harry said as they reached the meadow.

"Wow," Dylan whispered. "We didn't have anything like this in Three," He said, taking in the sight of the multicolour wildflowers and the tall green grass blowing in the wind. Beyond the meadow was the forest, outside of Twelve.

"The grass looks kind of like waves," Finnick said as he looked around the meadow.

"The supposedly electric fence between the meadow and the forest is the edge of District Twelve. There's a hole that Katniss and I used to go through so we could hunt." Gale explained, pointing to the broken, mangled old fence.

"Supposedly electric?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, electricity here is spotty at best. The only time it's guaranteed is when there's going to be a mandatory viewing of something the Capitol thinks is important. The only places that are guaranteed power are Victor's Village and the Hob." Gale explained.

"How does the Hob get power?" Dylan asked.

"Haymitch had been 'donating' his electricity since he moved into Victor's Village." Harry said with a smirk. Haymitch got all of his booze from the Hob, so keeping it in power was pretty important to him.

"Let's head to town, I want to go to the bakery." Harry said suddenly, as if suddenly remembering something. He wanted to see the baker, whom had basically made him art of the family after a few trips to the bakery. Apparently the baker and his wife had always wanted a large family, but none of their three sons had gotten married yet, so they decided to bring the chances up by bringing Harry into the family. They now had Harry, the Everdeens and the Hawthornes as well as the 'Castellans'.

"You know, you have to be the only guy I know with three living families," Gale said as they walked into town.

"How did you get so many parents?" Finnick asked.

"Well, I'll officially be Apolline's son-in-law as soon as the Capitol votes on Katniss's dress, and Hazelle has unofficially adopted me. The Mellark family has pretty much done the same." Harry said.

"The Mellarks?" Finnick asked.

"The baker, his wife and their three sons." Gale said, remembering his days back in school. He was the same age as the middle son, Reed.

"So I have three grandmas, a grandpa, seven uncles and two aunts." Dylan asked.

"What?" Finnick asked, not having known about the entire family dynamic.

"Harry's my new dad, and Katniss is my new mom, therefore I have a sister in Aelia, two aunts: Prim and Posy, seven uncles: Gale, Vick, Rory, the baker's three sons and you, three grandmas: Apolline, Hazelle and the baker's wife, and one grandpa: the baker." Dylan said.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Harry said, mostly to himself. The others heard though, so Harry had to explain himself.

"It's part of a Christmas carol that was popular a few hundred years ago. It was about the twelve days leading up to and including Christmas. On the first day, there was a partridge in a pear tree. You add eleven other things on, and every line ends in 'and a partridge in a pear tree'." Harry said, trying to explain. He really needed to stop making references to his time.

"What's with you and the weird references? First the detective one, and not the Christmas one." Finnick asked.

"I was born in 1980 and my parents were killed by an evil wizard, and when I was eleven I started going to a school for magic. I was almost killed several times between the ages of eleven and seventeen and I finally defeated the evil wizard. Then, I joined the magical police force but my roommate decided to curse me as I teleported to work and I ended up here, in the future." Harry said. Gale laughed at how blunt Harry was being. The truth was so ridiculous that everyone would take it as a joke.

"Fine, don't tell us." Finnick muttered as he sent a slight glare at Gale, who clearly knew something he didn't.

Harry smirked knowingly at Gale. He looked over to his son, who was looking at him curiously. Dylan knew that his dad had some secret that he wasn't sharing, but he couldn't help but wonder whether his dad had just given him a clue.

Harry knew what his son was thinking, because he knew that if he was in Dylan's shoes, he'd be thinking the same thing. He sent his son a small nod, and bent down to whisper to him, since Finnick's attention was now on Gale, who was turning an odd shade of purple.

"I'll tell you and your sister tonight,"

Dylan nodded in understanding. He didn't understand why Uncle Finnick couldn't know his dad's secret, but If Dad didn't want to tell him, or didn't think he was ready yet, then that was up to him.

They followed the main road into town, going past the three homes in the Seam. The group didn't pay them much thought though. To Finnick, they were a symbol showing just how much the Capitol shunned and forgot about the people in District Twelve. He intended to help his new family in every way possible, and they had told him about how District Twelve was like one giant extended family. Gale, Harry and Dylan had all lived there though, so they had no real reason to give the places a second thought as they walked past.

They reached the town just in time to have lunch with the baker's family. Peeta was happy to see Harry, even if he had been disappointed when he realised that he would never be with Katniss, even if she had won the Hunger Games without Harry. He had quickly moved on and asked Delly Cartwright out, having known for quite a while that she was pretty much in love with him. The baker's wife, Isla, was practically planning their wedding after only two weeks of dating.

This brought a whole lot of teasing from his older brothers, Basil and Reed. Whenever they did this, he just pointed out the fact that he at least had a girlfriend, where the other two didn't.

"Harry dear!" Isla said happily, coming into the shop from upstairs. She had been watching one of the few Capitol programs people in the Districts bothered to watch. It was about Katniss and Harry's wedding. It showed all of the different colour schemes they were considering, the locations, as well as hosted a contest so that the public could vote on Katniss's dress and Harry's tuxedo.

"Hello, Isla." Harry said happily, hugging the petit woman. She was a good foot shorter than him, and very thin around the waist. She had a habit of giving the stale food the family usually ate to the community home, which resulted in her family being almost as underweight as the families in the Seam.

"It's wonderful to see you again, dear. You too Gale," She said, letting go of Harry and going over to hug Gale.

"And you brought your friends!" Isla exclaimed happily, letting go of Gale. She went over and pinched both 'Felix' and Finnick's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Finnick said, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh no, none of that ma'am stuff. Call me Isla, dear." She said, not caring that she had just pinched the cheek of an experienced killer.

"Ah, Mr. Odair, Mr. Castellan. I see you've met my wife." The baker said in an apologetic tone.

"Harry, Gale, it's wonderful to see you two again." He said, hugging the boys.

Over lunch, Isla doted on 'Felix', while Harry sat back and laughed at the picture. He knew he should probably intervene, but seeing it happen to someone else was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Gale and Finnick spoke to Basil and Reed about various pranks they had pulled, and the baker (Whose name even Harry had yet to learn) simply smiled at the scene in front of him. Peeta was away, eating lunch with Delly's family, but with that small exception, his whole family was gathered around the table for the first time in weeks.

An hour later, Harry promised that he'd bring 'Aelia' and Katniss by sometime soon so that Isla could meet her new 'grandbaby'.

The rest of the tour around town was fairly uneventful, if you 'forgot' about Finnick being chased around by fan girls." By the time Harry and Gale had intervened, the poor man was winded, and half his clothing was gone. His jacket, shirt, sunglasses and one of his shoes were now in the girls' clutches. Finnick had wanted to buy replacements, but the Hob was less than a ten minute walk away, so Finnick just ditched his other shoe and followed the others to the black marketplace.

"You owe me replacements for those," Finnick told Harry as they entered the building. Nobody paid them any special attention, as they were used to Haymitch bringing his victor friends.

"Go find some replacements with Gale, Felix and I will go order some food from Greasy Sae." Harry said, handing Gale some money.

Harry was instantly greeted with a hug by the cook, who had clearly missed her favourite supplier.

"Don't you ever disappear on me like that again boy. You hear me? I had to go back to serving wild dog and turkey while you were gone, 'cause that's all Gale could catch while you were off protectin' your little lady." Sae told him. She had a fake glare fixed on her face, and her arms were crossed over her chest, giving him the full 'I'm pissed and you bloody well know why' look.

"I thought you said she didn't serve wild dog anymore!" Dylan said, glaring slightly at his dad.

"Gale told you she ran out," Harry mumbled, ordering four bowls of 'chicken' soup.

"Gale also says he had a pet unicorn named Kevin." Dylan pointed out.

"Ah yes, the summer of morphling," Sae said, looking off into the distance with a dreamy look plastered onto her face.

"The what?" Dylan asked. He really needed to get up to speed.

"Gale can tell you. I wasn't in Twelve yet when it happened." Harry told his son.

Finnick and Gale arrived at Sae's area a few minutes later, Finnick's shirt and shoes having been replaced.

"What was the summer of morphling?" Dylan asked, as the group at their dinner.

Gale happily explained how a truck delivering cases or morphling had crashed, resulting in morphling-contaminated water for an entire summer. Of course, everyone ended up high on the opiate, for the entire summer. It had taken Capitol scientists months to figure out why everyone was high, and almost as long to finally get the opiate out of the water.

It was almost midnight when the four finally went home. They'd had fun with all of the black market regulars, and they were now caught up on the things they'd missed.

Harry carried Dylan on his back the whole way home, despite the fact that the boy wasn't that much lighter than Katniss. Katniss wasn't heavy, but carrying a hundred pounds for half an hour wasn't something he wanted to do again anytime soon.

He tucked his son into bed quickly and quietly, placing a small kiss on his forehead, just like he'd seen fathers on TV do when saying goodnight. He went to Rue's room and picked her blankets up off the floor, placing them back on his sleeping daughter. He placed a kiss on her forehead too, before going back to the room he shared with Gale and Dylan for the night.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I really didn't mean for this update to take so long, but I have limited access to my laptop, since my mom had been borrowing it and STILL has to buy her own. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait though, so read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry awoke to a heavy feeling on his chest and sides. He opened one eye and waited for his vision to adjust to the brightness of the room.

On his left side, as well as on top of him was Rue, and on his right was Dylan. Both were asleep but still had slightly mischievous smiles on their faces. It made Harry wonder just what the two did. His question was answered by Finnick's scream, coming from the room Rory and Vick shared.

His children jerked awake, before snickering, much like Harry had seen the Weasley twins, Fred and George, do when they had just pulled a prank.

"What did you do?" Harry asked them. They looked at him worriedly, knowing that their dad's mood for the day was very closely tied to the severity of the prank.

"We used the hair dye Portia gave you and turned Finnick's hair and eyebrows pink with yellow tips." Rue said, waiting for her father's reply.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you for that, right?" Harry said, barely concealing his amusement. The twins and the marauders would be so proud!

"What's the punishment?" Dylan asked timidly. He really didn't want to know, but at the same time, he did.

"You have to find where your mother hid the camera that one TV studio gave us." Harry said. Even he wasn't stupid enough to look for it. Katniss had flat out told him that if he used the camera for anything that Gale would even consider using it for, she'd rip his bits off.

Rue and Dylan paled. They had been listening to their mom and dad's conversation through the wall when she made the threat, and they got the feeling that if they were caught, their punishment would be almost as severe as their father's.

"Why must you be so cruel?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, can't you just ground us for a month?" Rue asked.

"Or put us in stockades in the town square to be stoned to death?"

"Or have us clean Haymitch's bathroom?"

"Or clean Greasy Sae's kitchen?"

"Or scrub all of the coal dust from all the houses in the Seam?"

Harry laughed at his children's antics. They really were terrified of Katniss's temper. He didn't blame them. She made Molly Weasley look calm.

"HARRY!" Finnick's voice boomed, echoing throughout the house.

"I wonder why he thinks it was me." Harry said to his children, glaring at them slightly.

"Well-ʺ Rue began.

"We might have written him a note on his face that said that you pulled the prank." Dylan finished. The kids jumped off their dad and ran out of the room. Harry jumped up and ran after them, only to be tackled by the pink-haired man from down the hall.

"What did I ever do to you?" Finnick yelled at him as he tried to choke the younger man.

"Nothing! It wasn't me!" Harry yelled back, rolling out from under his pink-haired friend.

"Yes it was! You're the one who accepted the hair dye from Portia!" Finnick said, trying to tackle Harry again.

"It wasn't me!" Harry said, running down the hall, only to be jumped on by Finnick.

"Then who was it?" The older victor demanded, pinning the younger victor to the ground, face down.

"Gale, you idiot! Now get off of me!" Harry said, elbowing Finnick in the stomach.

"I should have known," Finnick muttered, grabbing an umbrella from the closet and stomping off to where Gale was sleeping.

Harry quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed his kid's wrists and pulled them to his study.

"If anyone asks, Gale pulled the prank, got it?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Got it," His children agreed.

"HARRY!" Gale's voice rang through the house.

"Kids, remember. I love you, no matter how much shit you get me into!" Harry had to yell the last bit as Gale picked him up around the middle and carried him out of the room.

"Katniss! Help! Gale's gonna kill me!" Harry yelled, as Gale tied him down and grabbed a knife.

"Katniss!" Harry yelled again as Gale began to hack his hair off.

"Gale! Put. The. Knife. Down." Katniss snapped at her 'brother'.

"He framed me for a prank I didn't commit!" Gale said, lowering the knife slightly.

"Only after you framed the kids, who then framed me!" Harry said.

"What?" I didn't frame the kids!" Gale said, staring at Harry.

"Yes you did. You dyed Finnick's hair pink and yellow and left a note in Rory and Vick's writing. They woke up to get some water, and found it, so they make a note that blamed Aelia and Felix, who went to prank Vick and found the note. They changed it to blame me and went back to bed. Then Finnick woke up and tried to kill me!" Harry said, glaring at his friend.

"What? That makes no sense!" Gale said, reaching for his knife.

"You know, Portia will murder you, Gale." Katniss said nonchalantly.

"What, why?" Gale asked, suddenly forgetting his weapon of destruction.

"Her two favourite people are now having a hair crisis. Finnick's hair is stupid and girly now, and Harry is missing several tufts of his. And she's due back later today to help plan the wedding. When she sees what you've done to them, you'll be wishing your hair was pink and looking like you went through a meat grinder." Katniss said, crossing her arms over her chest. Gale's eyes widened comically, before he ran out of the room and up the stairs and locked himself in the bedroom he shared with Harry and Dylan.

"Thanks, luv." Harry said as he shrugged out of the bonds.

"You might want to regrow your hair." She said. Portia would kill him along with Gale if she saw his hair.

"Why? Do you only love me for my looks?" Harry asked as he shifted his appearance back to normal.

"Your looks are what got my attention." Katniss told him.

"Ah yes, because every woman is attracted to a dirty, wet, blood-covered, injured mess in the middle of the woods." Harry said, kissing his fiancée's cheek.

"I try to keep your reputation intact and this is the thanks I get," Katniss grumbled.

"How did you do that?" A small voice asked from the doorway. Then the couple remembered; Gale had left the door open. Harry quickly ushered his children into the room and closed the door. He placed wards around the room that prevented people from coming in, as well as ones that ensured that nobody outside could hear the conversation.

"Magic." Harry told his children after closing the blinds.

"There's no such thing as magic." Dylan said. He'd found that out when his parents screamed at him for asking about it when he was four.

"Remember the medallions I gave you?" Harry asked, taking a seat behind the desk. They were in Katniss's study.

"Yeah, the portkey." Rue said. What did her dad's Capitol worthy creation have to do with magic?

"Well, I lied about all the circuit boards and solid gold gears and stuff. Portkeys are magical items, normally made of normal, everyday items. The ones I gave you had extra enchantments to do the things they did. Normal portkeys only transport you places."

"Wait, you actually expect us to believe that magic is real, and that you're some kind of witch?" Dylan asked.

"I'm a fully train wizard, not a witch. Witches are female. Wizards are male." Harry said, glaring slightly at his son. Hadn't the boy ever heard of wizards?

"Prove it." Rue said. She really found this hard to believe. There were hundreds of Capitol products that seemed like magic. Were her parents crazier than she thought?

That was when her father turned into a perfect replica of her mother.

"Harry! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!" Katniss exclaimed. She hated it when he stole her body.

"Sorry luv." Harry said, shifting back. Dylan and Rue didn't look convinced. For all they knew, Harry had some kind of Capitol implant that scanned the people you were with and created a holographic costume for the person pretending to be someone else.

Then Harry transfigured the desk into a lion. That broke the kids' resolve a little, but they still thought it could be some new Capitol technology.

"Harry, that elf of yours, can you summon it?" Katniss asked.

"That's not nice, mom." Dylan said.

"Posy's five, she's not an elf." Rue finished her brother's thought.

"Posy's my apprentice, not my elf. My elf's name is Dobby." Harry said. Seconds later, a small popping noise sounded, and the green-skinned, tennis ball eyed, floppy-eared creature popped into the study.

"The Great Master Harry Potter has summoned Dobby!" The elf cried, bursting into tears. The elf latched onto Harry's legs in a hug while blubbering incoherently.

"What's that?" Dylan asked his eyes wide.

"This is Dobby, my House Elf." Harry said. He pried the elf off of his legs and sat down next to him.

"Dobby, this is my new family. My fiancée Katniss, my son Dylan, and my daughter Rue. You will come to them when they summon you." Harry introduced, pointing at the person as he named them.

"What 'bout Great Master's family in 1999? Great Mistress Ginny be's planning you's wedding. She be's saying when Great Master comes home, she be's marryin' you's and never lettin' you's get aways." Dobby said.

"You had a fiancée in your time and didn't tell me?" Katniss demanded.

"No, you're the only girl I've ever considered marrying, Katniss. Ginny Weasley thinks that because I saved her life once when I was twelve that I loved her, when in fact, I can't stand her. The only reason I saved her was because one of my old friends is her older brother. The fact that her mother has been telling her that someday she'll be my wife and having twenty black-haired green-eyed babies with me really isn't helping the obsession."

"Great Master isn't marryin' the girl missus Weasel-bee makes Dobby call Great Mistress?" Dobby asked.

"No, and I would really appreciate it if you brought all of my belongings here to my home, and bring along all newspapers that I'm mentioned in. I'll set up a room for you and have a uniform made for you so you can be a real House Elf for the Potter family." Harry told the short, odd little creature. Dylan and Rue's mouths were hanging open as if they were trying to get their jaws to touch the floor.

"Yes Great Master, right away Great Master Sir!" Dobby said. He was about to pop away, but Harry stopped him.

"Dobby, one last thing. No more of this Great Master crap. Got it?" Harry told the elf.

"Yes Sir, Master Harry!" The elf responded before popping away.

"We believe you now," Dylan muttered, closing his mouth. Rue nodded in agreement.

"Why did that Dobby thing say 'your family from 1999'?" Rue asked.

"Because, I was born in the year 1980, but when I was 18, in 1999, my idiot of a room-mate accidently sent me forwards in time 380 years." Harry admitted.

"So our dad is 399 years old?" Dylan asked in slight disbelief.

"That explains all of the old references." Rue admitted. Now that she thought about it, it was fairly obvious that her dad and by extension, her mother, had used magic to cheat in the Games. It was a wonder President Snow hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Well, it's not my fault this place doesn't have any pop culture to make references off of." Harry complained.

"Here be's all of Master Harry's things. Dobby be's messin' up the Black Widow's plans now." Dobby said.

"The Black Widow? Isn't she a comic book character?" Harry asked the elf.

"The little Weasel-bee girl be's planning to marry Master Harry, have his babies, then have Master Harry killed. She be's wantin' you's money and babies, Master Harry."

"So when you said she's never going to let him get away, you mean. . ." Katniss said, trailing off at the end. Dobby nodded solemnly at his new Mistress's words.

"Nasty Black Widow be's wanting Master Harry dead as Cranky Old Creep, Mistress Kittyness." Dobby said.

"Who's the Cranky Old Creep?" Dylan asked.

"My school's old Headmaster. He was a manipulative bastard who destroyed my childhood. The man was about 116 when he was killed by my Potions teacher, Severus Snape." Harry told his children, and his wife, who hadn't known about Snape killing Dumbledore.

"So, what kind of stuff do they have in the magical world?" Rue asked. Maybe if her dad found a way, they could visit Magical Britain.

"The magical world doesn't exist anymore. All that's left of magic is a few lone wizards and witches as well as a few magicians." Harry said.

"What's the difference between a magician and a witch or wizard?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Witches and wizards are magical beings with the capability to access magic enough to cast spells. Posy and I fall into this category, although Posy's only beginning her magical training. Magicians are beings with magic, but not enough to do much more than brew potions or read and write Ancient Runes. Some of the more powerful magicians can use some simple healing magic." Harry explained. He had found that little bit of information in a book he'd read as part of his auror training. There were thousands of muggle born magicians in London alone, and none of them were being trained. Muggle-borns like Hermione were born to magicians, and most squibs were actually magicians, but nobody gives a damn about them.

"Are there any magicians here?" Dylan asked.

"Prim, Vick and Rory. Gale and Katniss might be, but they won't let me cast the magic detection spell." Harry said as he glanced over at his fiancée.

"Don't you want to know if you can cast spells like dad?" Rue asked Katniss.

Katniss just shrugged. Harry had checked Apolline's magic levels, and she was just a muggle. Apolline had simply shrugged and said that Prim's magic had probably come from her father. Katniss knew that she had a 50/50 chance, but she didn't want Harry to think less of her if it turned out that she wasn't at least a magician.

"Can you test us for magic?" Rue asked timidly. She had similar fears about Harry's treatment of her, but if he had come to love her without magic, hopefully he would continue to love her.

"Of course," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. He waved it over Rue first, murmuring the incantation-Duis vel illusionist magus - and waited for a slight glow around Rue. Blue meant muggle, grey meant magician, and a shimmery yellow meant wizard or witch. He told them all what each colour meant while they waited for the glow.

As the spell took effect, he watched as Rue glowed blue. The little girl burst into tears. She wasn't like her dad, and she really had her hopes up. Harry scooped her into his arms and began to whisper comforting words in her ear. He began speaking in parseltongue, remembering that Rue found it comforting. Then she hissed back.

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed in English.

"What?" Katniss asked curiously.

"Rue's a parselmouth!" Harry said happily, swinging his little girl around.

"I'll teach you what I know about being a speaker. Snakes are easily offended, so I'll practice with you. Once you know how not to offend them, I'll take you out to the forest." Harry told his daughter.

"Alright, your turn Dylan." Harry said. He cast the spell and waited for the glow. Unlike his daughter, his son glowed yellow.

That night, after Finnick had gone to bed- having finally gotten the dye out of his hair- the entire family celebrated Dylan and Rue's discoveries. Posy had been ecstatic to find out that her favorite boy cousin had magic. He was her only boy cousin, but still, it's the thought that counts.

After the large cake had been devoured (they saved some for Finnick and Haymitch), everyone reluctantly went to bed. The Capitol TV crews would be coming back to officially interview the whole family, as well as ask Harry and Katniss about their wedding, so the whole family decided that they needed to be well rested. They would definitely be needing it.

* * *

Author's note: Hey! I didn't take too long with this chapter. I won't be updating regularly, but I promise that I'll try to post at least every two weeks. A huge thank you to usmcwolper for editing this chapter! Read and Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Hunger Games. I'm not so sure I want to. It'd be a HUGE amount of paperwork.

Chapter 5

The house was in chaos the next morning. The Capitol crews had arrived before anyone had woken up, and had decided to wake everyone up by visiting their bedrooms with the cameras and microphones on. Each room's wake-up call included microphones attached to the bedframes, cameras at all different angles, and a loud buzzer that sounded throughout the house. The cameras got everyone's reaction.

Finnick shot up and cursed, loudly telling Harry that he was never coming to visit ever again if he could expect some kind of rude wake-up call.

Vick and Rory looked up, saw the camera and groaned, telling the camera from under their blankets that it was too early in the morning to 'deal with you people'.

Apolline, Posy and Hazelle simply screamed for someone to shut off the alarm.

Prim waved at the camera with a cute little smile on her face, and Katniss glared at it. "You people in the Capitol know that we're five freaking hours behind you, right?" Rue just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Harry's reaction was much the same as Rory and Vick's but he heard Finnick, and simply yelled back at him that they would all come visit him in Four if he didn't come around once and a while.

Gale peeked up at the camera, which seemed to be taking in every inch of his chest-hunting scars and muscles and all- and stated "Harry, I know I said I could deal with the Capitol's obsession with you and Katniss, but I was wrong. You're gonna have to break up."

"Why do I have to break up with my fiancée simply because you don't like fuzzy pink cameras and waking up to loud noises?" Harry asked, ignoring the camera which was now trained on his barely clothed body.

"Because then I can go live with her and not have to deal with the Capitol reporters stalking you." Gale said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"The Capitol would still bug you." Harry pointed out as he stretched, not caring that he would be making quite a few women in the capitol faint.

"Not as much or for as long." Gale said, getting out of bed.

"Harry, why is the camera pink?" Dylan asked.

"Because people in the Capitol can afford to be colourful." He told his son.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, pretending to be confused.

"The only time people in twelve ever see colour is in the bakery and fabric store. Everything else is varying shades of gray, green and blue. Maybe a little yellow if the dandelions get out of hand in the schoolyard." Gale said.

"What about during the Games?" Dylan asked, changing out of his sleep top while waiting for an answer.

"We aren't required to watch once our tributes die. We don't normally have to watch past the bloodbath." Gale said. The last time anyone in Twelve had seen the games past the bloodbath (not including Harry and Katniss' Games) was when Gale was seven.

"HARRY! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN OUR HOUSE THAT SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Katniss screeched from her room.

"KATNISS, OUR ROOM IS ACROSS THE HALL FROM YOURS! STOP SCREAMING AT US!" Felix screeched back. Gale fell back into bed, laughing while Harry glared slightly at Felix before pulling his jeans on and running out of the room, not bothering to put a shirt on.

"You people weren't supposed to show up until later," Harry said, pulling a gun out of the bookshelf in the hallway, pointing it at the closest reporter. It wasn't loaded, but the reporter (and the rest of the Capitol) didn't need to know that.

"S-s-sorry S-sir. W-we just w-w-wan-t-ted to get s-s-s-some f-footage of the f-f-amily in th-the m-mor-n-ning." The reporter stuttered.

"And don't you think it would have been better to ask us for permission to place cameras in our HOME?" Harry asked, pulling the hammer back.

"Harry, stop terrorising the bugs." Hazelle said as she came into the hall carrying Posy.

"Can we turn them into actual bugs? I bet there's a Capitol potion thingy that'll do it!" Posy asked as she jumped out of her mother's arms and into Harry's.

"No Posy, President Snow might get mad if we ask for all reporters to be turned into bugs." Harry told the girl as he lowered the gun slightly.

"But what about the Rita bug?" Posy asked as Harry carried her into the kitchen. Harry gave the gun to Vick -who had followed Finnick out of their shared room- and told him that if the reporters bothered someone, that he was to shoot to castrate, not kill.

"The Rita bug turned herself into a bug so that she could spy on people and ruin their lives, not because she wanted to annoy people who are more than capable of killing her and hiding the body where nobody would ever find it." Harry told his young apprentice.

"If we find the Rita bug, can we put a pin in her and stick her to the wall with the rest of Rory's bug collection?" Posy asked, knowing full well that the reporters were watching.

"If Rory wants it, sure." Harry said, setting his apprentice down on the counter in the kitchen. There were rainbow coloured cameras there too. Harry found one in the fridge, dishwasher, under the table, in the glass cabinet, in the cutlery drawer and even in the chandelier. Microphones were placed in the oven, microwave, in all of the cupboards and under the chairs.

"Clearly they didn't take morning gas into account when they put the microphones under the chairs," Harry muttered.

"Harry love, as much as I love seeing you without your shirt, I don't want every woman in Panem to see your chest." Katniss said as she entered the kitchen. Harry looked down at his bare chest. He had forgotten that he hadn't put a shirt on.

"Is it no shirt day?" Gale asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yup! Mark the calendar, because from now on August 30this no shirt day in this family." Harry announced. He didn't want to go all the way back upstairs to get a shirt. Gale grinned and peeled his plain gray shirt off, leaving him in his low hanging, coal covered blue jeans.

"Well if you're going to be smart-asses, at least put on belts." Katniss said, motioning to the jeans that were nearly falling off her fiancé and brother's hips.

"Ah, but Katniss, we can't rob the people of Panem of this 'sneak preview' now can we?" Finnick asked as he sauntered into the kitchen, shirt in hand. The top of his boxers were showing, indicating what kind of sneak preview he was talking about.

"When did we agree 'pick on Finnick day' was again?" Katniss asked.

"Tomorrow," Gale said with an evil grin on his face.

"Wait a minute, it's no shirt day! Katniss, you have to take your shirt off!" Finnick said.

"Trying to get my fiancée out of her clothes already, Odair? I know you go for married women as well as single ones, but I thought I was your friend! How could you do this to me? And to think, I was thinking of making you the old man of honour." Harry said, pretending to be betrayed.

"Stop with the 'old man' jokes, Potter! I'm only five years older than you!" Finnick said.

"Guys, why aren't you wearing shirts?" Prim asked as she walked through the doorway.

"It's no shirt day." Gale said.

"I'm assuming that this impromptu holiday against torso-covering garments is boys only." Prim said before grabbing an apple.

"It's for guys and girls who aren't ashamed of their assets." Finnick said, winking at Prim. She blushed slightly.

"Girls who have 'assets'" Prim muttered.

"Don't worry Prim, you just haven't bloomed yet." Finnick said as he dumped a handful of sugar cubes into his coffee. She glared at him, but he simply ignored her.

"Now Katniss has assets, so shirt off, girly." Finnick said, wanting to see if she would actually do it or not.

"NO! I am not exposing myself like that in front of the entire country!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Katniss, you've had to take your shirt off to bathe in the arena, and that was on public TV too." Harry said, placing a plate of eggs and a cheese bun in front of Posy. She glared at her fiancé, but peeled her shirt off nonetheless. She sat down next to Posy at the breakfast table.

That was when Hazelle and Apolline walked into the room.

"Katniss, boys, I think you've forgotten something." Apolline said, motioning to their naked chests, or in Katniss's case, bra-covered chest.

"No, it's 'no shirt' day. And tomorrow is 'pick on Finnick' day." Harry explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"You know mom, after living near/with Harry for so long, I would've thought you would learn not to question the weird, impromptu holidays." Posy said, still glaring at Finnick.

"Hey, I wonder if we could get the Mellarks in on this. I bet Delly would be happy to see Peeta without a shirt, and I know for a fact that half the girls in the seam and most of the town girls want to see Reed and Basil without their shirts." Gale said.

"Basil and Reed hate wearing shirts; they'll be in on this in seconds." Harry said. Basil and Reed were always complaining about how restricting shirts can be. They also insisted on wearing shirts that were slightly too small, so the shirts moulded to their muscular forms.

"Are you kidding? Isla would have a heart attack!" Hazelle said. Isla hated it when men didn't tuck in their shirts. She didn't want to be within a mile of Isla when the woman saw that Katniss, her boys, and Finnick had decided to go shirtless for the day.

"We'll tell them about 'pick on Finnick' day first. She'll be so busy reprimanding us for being asses and not wearing shirts that we'll be able to tell Reed and Basil without her hearing." Gale said.

"Rory, Vick! Come down for breakfast please!" Apolline shouted, desperately trying to get the boys to stop scheming.

"Stop yelling! We were right outside the door!" Rory yelled back at her. Vick came in soon after, neither of the boys wearing shirts. Finnick looked at them questioningly.

"We heard that it's no shirt day today." Vick answered the unspoken question.

"What's with you people and impromptu holidays?" Rue asked. She was wearing a training bra, but no shirt.

"Here in Twelve, you need the occasional holiday." Katniss said. "Although why today is no shirt day when we've already got an event planned for tomorrow is beyond me."

"Alright!" One of the reporters shouted, trying to get their attention. He was pretty sure the only person missing was Felix, who was now walking through the door.

"Today we will be setting up an interview station in one of the studies. When we call you in, your makeup will be applied and or touched up and we'll ask you some questions. We have forms from the President himself stating that you are required to answer truthfully." The man said, handing copies to everyone.

"I'm not signing this." Harry and Katniss said simultaneously.

"And why not?" The reporter said, glaring slightly. Just because they were Victors didn't mean they were better than him and his crew.

"I'd like to point out that the second paragraph clearly states that you and your crew are allowed to ask each of us about Katniss and my sex life. This is an extremely personal topic, and it says in the fourth paragraph that we are required to answer any question you give us." Harry said, pointing to each paragraph as he made his case.

"Also, the ninth paragraph states that you are allowed to ask Felix and Aelia about the accident that killed their family. In what universe is it morally okay to ask two children who are still mourning the loss of their last living relatives questions about their deaths?" Katniss asked. At this, the children's eyes widened, and they read paragraph nine.

"The president has signed the forms, so they are fully legal and moral." The reporter snapped.

"Really, because I've seen President Snow's signature and this sure as hell isn't it." Harry said.

"How dare you accuse me of… of course it's his signature!" The reporter said, turning red with anger and embarrassment. He was also a little fearful. If Harry pressed the matter, he could lose his job and end up an Avox.

"Let's call and ask him then." Harry said as he walked over to the phone. He pressed the number he knew was the President's direct line, and hit the speaker button. By now, the red hue of the reporter's face had disappeared and had been replaced by a pasty cross between a sickening green and a terrified white.

"Mr. Potter, how wonderful of you to call." The President's silky voice rang through the kitchen, laced with false happiness.

"Good morning Sir. I hope I haven't interrupted anything of great importance," Harry said, knowing that the President was a very busy man.

"Of course not Mr. Potter. Now, what can I do for you?" Snow replied, knowing that Harry would only call if he wanted something.

"I have a reporter and a camera crew sitting here in my kitchen with me and my family, and we need something clarified." Harry told the president.

"Of course, dear boy. What is causing the confusion?" Snow asked, hoping to get this over with without having to send in Peacekeepers because Harry, Katniss and Finnick had killed someone, or buried them alive, or decided to castrate someone, or something else harmful and gruesome.

"The reporter claims to have a contract for myself, my family, Finnick and the Castellans signed by you, which gives us no privacy whatsoever." Harry said.

"What kind of things?"

"Not being allowed to lie or refuse to answer questions, he's allowed to question our sex lives and re-open barely healing emotional wounds without moral repercussions." Harry said.

"I haven't signed any contracts like that, but I will require you to sign a small waver promising that you won't lie. I'll send Peacekeepers to arrest the reporter and send a new one." Snow said, barely containing a sigh of exasperation. At least he was getting a new Avox out of the whole situation.

"Okay, thank you Sir." Harry said, grinning evilly at the reporter, who gulped.

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter." Snow said, cutting off the call.

"Told you it wasn't his signature." Harry said as he put the phone back where he found it.

"Gale, where are the fuzzy handcuffs the girlfriend before Madge gave you to use on her thinking that you were into that kind of crap?"

"In the 'forbidden box' in the attic." Gale replied.

"Keep him there, I'll be right back. Once he's secured, we'll go see if the Mellarks want to participate in our little holiday." Harry said, acting as if holding a reporter prisoner in the kitchen using a pair of fuzzy handcuffs was completely normal.

Harry went up to the attic and quickly conjured a pair of handcuffs before adding a zebra print design.

"I'm back!" Harry called as he re-entered the kitchen.

"What did you mean when you said Gale's old girlfriend said he wanted handcuffs?" Posy asked innocently. Everyone's eyes widened dramatically at this question.

"Well, you see Posy, Gale's old girlfriend thought she was a bad girl, and she wanted Gale to teach her how to be a good girl, so she got him a set of handcuffs so he could arrest her if she was being too bad. But Gale didn't want to have to teach her, so he stopped being her boyfriend, and put the handcuffs in the forbidden box." Harry explained.

"But if she's bad, why didn't she go to detention with you and Gale?" Posy asked.

"Because she quit school when she found out she was going to be a mommy, remember?" Harry said.

"Oh, I 'member now." Posy said. Hazelle glared at her oldest son.

"That child isn't yours, is it?" She demanded.

"No mom, I didn't sleep with her. I've been dating Madge since that breakup, remember? Harry did just mention it," Gale said.

"I was just making sure, Gale." Hazelle said, going back to her breakfast as if nothing happened at all. The camera crew was amazed at the attitude this family had. They were all insane! It was no wonder two of their oldest children had survived the Games.

Half an hour, six Peacekeepers, and a new reporter later, the camera crews were finally able to shoot the interviews.

"While you guys are interviewing the other family members, can we go talk the Mellarks into participating in 'no shirt day'?" Gale asked the new reporter.

"Should I ask?" The pink haired, fanged and clawed reporter asked. The camera crew shook their heads. The reporter sighed.

"You can go, but be back in an hour. You need to go through hair and makeup before your interviews." She said.

"Thanks,"

"See you later,"

"Bye," Finnick, Harry and Gale said.

"Katniss, you coming?" They asked.

"Yeah, might as well," Katniss said, popping a grape into her mouth. She grabbed Harry's wallet and put it in her pocket. She knew that Gale had given Harry his billfold back, but she didn't quite trust Harry not to buy something stupid and unnecessary.

"Say hello to Isla for me," Apolline said from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Okay. See y'all later!" Harry said, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Well," The reporter snapped at one of the camera men. "Follow them! We need more footage of their daily lives, even if their daily lives are anything but normal," She said, muttering the last bit. The man she pointed to scrambled to gather his gear, and ran after them, trying his very hardest to keep the camera steady.

The visit at the Mellark house went as Hazelle predicted. Isla screamed when she saw the boys shirtless, and immediately reprimanded them, telling them to go put their shirts on. She nearly feinted when she saw Katniss. Harry distracted Isla by asking her to spread the word about pick on Finnick day while Finnick pretended to try and kill him for coming up with the stupid holiday. While Isla was distracted, Gale and Katniss told Reed and Basil about their new holiday. The two young men immediately peeled their shirts off and snuck out the back door while their mother was preoccupied with trying to pull Harry and Finnick apart. Of course, by then, the two Victors had drawn quite a crowd, which made it even easier to slip away.

The group of six made it back to the temporary house in Victor's Village with only two minutes to spare. The camera man was following close behind, knowing that the scary pink-haired reporter would castrate him if he missed so much as one second of their outing.

"We're home!" Harry screamed when the group entered the house.

"And they brought company!" Reed screamed as he and his brother walked through the door. They could hear laughter ringing through the house, but the camera crew just glared at them for interrupting the interviews.

"Oh perfect, you're just in time for your interviews. Harry, you're next." The reporter said, flashing him a toothy smile, which made her look like a goblin. Harry held back a grimace and forced a smile onto his face.

"Lead the way," He said, making a sweeping gesture with his hand. The reporter nodded, mostly to herself, and began to walk towards the 'studio'.

The reporter sat herself down on the ornate desk chair that occupied the space behind the desk while Harry took the hint that he was meant to sit in one of the slightly less ornate chairs in front of the desk. He felt like he was a student again, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk while the old man asked questions he had to answer.

"So, Harry, let's get started." The reporter said, waiting for him to snap out of his little trance.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Why all the impromptu holidays? Wouldn't it just be easier to celebrate real holidays?" She asked.

"Well, here in Twelve, most real holidays aren't actually holidays. Sure on calendars it says that it's some kind of special day, but we don't get to pay much attention to those. It's the little things, like no shirt day, or pick on Finnick day, which everyone enjoys. Miners get one day every week off, along with Christmas and the Reaping day. In the Districts, we don't get several days off every month for holidays on top of weekends. We have to make some of our boring days better, so that we don't all go insane." Harry said, figuring that it was a good answer. He didn't want to tell the truth and say he just didn't want to put a shirt on, and had taken Gale's suggestion seriously.

"Why don't you get all of those days off?" The reporter asked, seeming genuinely shocked. Were people in the Capitol really that clueless?

"Because, someone needs to mine the main power source from the rock, harvest crops, catch fish, make clothes, chop wood, take care of livestock, and create power and electronics and all that other stuff. You people in the Capitol wouldn't be able to have all of your little holidays if it weren't for the hard workers in the various Districts."

"Excuse me; we do not have 'little holidays'. Each and every one of our holidays has significant value." The reporter huffed.

"Really, so scrambled egg day is as important as Christmas? What about leopard print day? Or Kevin Flynn memorial day?" Harry asked.

"Kevin Flynn was a very important scientist, Mr. Potter!" The reporter exclaimed with a glare.

"That discovery was accidental, and the blue moss has no real medicinal or scientific purpose. It's just a hallucinogen." Harry said. "We get the same affect from morphling overdose."

"Moving on," The reporter snapped before she lost her temper.

(Page break)

The interviews were finally over and done with. The reporter had looked ready to declare her eternal hatred of the group though.

"The broadcast will be tomorrow at noon, Capitol time." The reporter snapped at them, before taking off.

"Lovely way of telling us to sit out asses down and watch a show about ourselves at three tomorrow," Finnick grumbled. The rest of the group just laughed and went about de-bugging the house. It was going to be a long night of 'look for the hidden cameras and microphones'.

* * *

Author's note: I should probably apologize for taking a whole month to get this done... but I'm not going to, since I made the chapter my longest yet so you guys take longer to read, giving me more time to hide before you can all come kill me. I put the 'Kevin Flynn' part in just for you Sora Kawazoe. Hope you liked it, and that it made sense to all of you who don't figure out the reference.

Also, if anyone has any suggestions for mess with Finnick day, let me know. I want the day to be full of pranks, so the more I can get, the better.


End file.
